1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to a pin arrangement adapted to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connector and an electronic assembly using the same.
2. Related Art
Since a flexible printed circuit (FPC) has advantages of flexibility and space-saving, the FPC is usually applied to foldable electronic devices, for example, docking stations of notebook computers and tablet computers. In design and a manufacturing process, a width and a thickness of a trace of the FPC can be adjusted to change a magnitude of an impedance thereof, so that impedance control can be performed on the FPC. Since the FPC is a universal interconnection, a FPC connector used for clamping the FPC is also designed to be universal, such that the impedance control is not performed on the FPC connector.
In some applications, for example, in signal transmission of USB 3.0 within the electronic device, the FPC can be used to replace a general cable to implement the signal transmission. Since the interconnection is provided within the electronic device, besides that the same FPC is applied to the USB 3.0, it is simultaneously applied to other types of signals and power supply (for example, PCIE, HDMI, VCC, control signal, etc.), so as to reduce a device cost and miniaturize a device appearance. However, the higher an operation frequency of a communication standard (for example, USB, SATA, HDMI, PCIE, or DP (displayport), etc.) applied in the electronic device is, the more impact of an impedance mismatch occurred on the FPC is, which obviously influences a performance of the electronic device. The impact of impedance mismatch may cause malfunction of the electronic device or aggravate compatibility thereof.